


Love Bug

by dorkpatroller



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Commission fic, I mean, Knotting, M/M, Mating Season, Porn, Porn With Plot, god bless, keaton tries to court laslow, laslow is so fun to write, ruts, spoilers: they're gonna bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: Keaton has been trying to win Laslow's heart for so long, it's practically an insult that he isn't accepting his courting gifts by now. But his rut is starting tonight and he has just a little time left to show Laslow what it means to be his mate.





	Love Bug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magepaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magepaw/gifts).



> This was a commisson for @magepaw and I was so so excited to write it. Where is all of the abo porn in the FE fandom like seriously.

Today has to be the day. It’s got to be! Keaton has been trying to win Laslow’s heart for ages. Probably since the day they first met. He’s brought him treasure after treasure, just waiting to see which one he would accept… but it’s gotten him next to nowhere, so far. It’s like no matter what he brings Laslow, he’s just interested in turning around and heading into town to try and flirt with girls. Girls who don’t even like him! It’s stupid. 

 

Doesn’t he see that Keaton wants him? Maybe not. Maybe he’s just missed all the signs so far, but today is the day that Keaton is going to make certain he knows how he feels. Today has to be the day… because he can feel his rut setting in and he might not make it if he waits any longer. 

 

It's not like he'll die if he goes through it alone. He just wouldn't prefer to. He's got a perfectly good mate to help him through it. Or at least he will if Laslow would get his head out of the clouds. Keaton is more than confident that this will be fine. 

 

He starts the day full of that optimism. It’s early morning and everyone else is just finishing breakfast. Keaton skipped it in favor of finding the absolute  _ best _ bug he could find for Laslow. Sure, Laslow has had some disinterest in these little guys in the past, but… how could he dislike this one? There’s a certain spring in Keaton’s step while he approaches his would-be mate. “Hey there, Laslow!” 

 

“Good morning, Keaton. I didn’t see you at breakfast, but you seem awfully chipper,” Laslow says. He’s handsome as ever today. Maybe it’s just happenstance that he’s wearing that fancy Nohrian clothes today, but Keaton would rather imagine that it’s some kind of destiny. He’s all dressed up to accept Keaton as his mate. 

 

(Realistically he’s either got a meeting with Prince Xander later or he’s just wearing these so he can wash the gambeson today, but Keaton ignores that rationality.) 

 

He’s always looked good in those clothes. And he looks good when he dips his head and when he smiles and when he just  _ exists _ . He even looks good with the suspicious look that’s coming over his face. “What’s in your hand there, chap?” 

 

“I brought you--” 

 

“One of your treasures again?” Laslow interrupts him. It’s alright. He’s still smiling, albeit Keaton can see some strain in his features. “This one is certainly not venomous, I hope?”

 

“Definitely not,” Keaton says. “Come on, won’t you hold it?” 

 

Laslow rocks on his heels. He's not wearing his gloves today, and maybe that's part of why he hesitates… but then he turns over one of his palms. "Alright then, let's see it. You know that pot lid you found a while back was actually pretty fun. Whatever happened to that? You ran off with it and I never saw heads or tails of it again." 

 

The pot lid  _ was _ fun. Keaton can remember it fondly. Laslow took a lot of time out of his day to toss it around with him… it was great! He’s certain that was one of the earliest times that he realized he was falling in love with a human man. He opens his fist and gently places the morning’s treasure into Laslow’s hand while he talks. 

 

“It’s in my stash,” Keaton says. He wouldn’t let a treasure like that go missing easily. Not one so sentimental. He pulls his hand away so Laslow can see what’s been placed in his hand… but before Laslow even looks at it he’s already pulling a face and stiffening his back. 

 

“It’s crawling,” he says in a shaky voice. Keaton grins from ear to ear.

 

"Yeah! He's just being friendly. Look at him!" Keaton says. It's a little bee, but he's the cutest bee anyone ever saw. He's big and chubby and has fur all over him. His wings are little--but strong--and his little antenna is twitching around. "Isn't he the cutest?" 

 

“Wh--Wahh!” Laslow  _ yelps _ . It’s not at all dignified and he practically throws the bee.

 

“Hey!” Keaton gasps. His heart sinks into his stomach. Laslow didn’t like this courting gift, but worse than that he looks offended by it. “What did you do that for?” 

 

"Well, I don't want to be stung!" Laslow says. He looks like he's totally exasperated, but doesn't he know Keaton is the one who should be upset right now? 

 

“He was so cute, though!” 

 

“It was going to  _ sting me _ !” Laslow cries. “I’m still not over the welts from before, Keaton. I had a nightmare about them just yesterday. All I’ve got going for me is my face--if that’s ruined the I’ll never have a chance with a pretty woman.” 

 

Keaton rolls his eyes. There he goes talking about those human women again. He’s tried to be encouraging in the past but now it just drives him up the wall to hear about them. “It wasn’t going to sting you. It was a cute little bumble bee. He didn’t sting me and I carried him all the way here.” 

 

Laslow reaches out and squeezes Keaton’s bicep through his shirt. For exactly one second while it happens, Keaton forgets that he’s frustrated. He forgets everything except his rapidly approaching rut and his chosen mate, touching him. “Keaton,” Laslow pleads, “I’m begging you to stop bringing me live bugs. I’m sure you’ve discerned it by now: I’m afraid of them. Can we go back to the pot lids?” 

 

No live bugs. Keaton can do that. He's glad that Laslow gives him the hint because he's only got today to win him over for sure. So, he decides, he's going to do better for attempt number two. 

 

As the day passes it gets worse. Keaton’s body feels heavier, he’s feeling a little warm. He knows that he still has time, he keeps telling himself that, but it’s not going to be easy. He has to find a treasure that will win Laslow over. So he tries to think of things that would be truly amazing. Something hard to come by, something delicate or fragile, something beautiful… And he finds exactly what he’s looking for. 

 

Laslow is sitting at a table at lunch. He’s already finished most of his food, but when he sees Keaton he makes a face. “Ah, Keaton,” He says, “I see your hands are behind your back. Did you find another treasure to show me?”

 

“To give to you,” Keaton corrects him. Laslow glances at him with an expression that’s almost unreadable. He knows that these are meant to be gifts, doesn’t he? He’s not just bringing him these for fun. It’s his method of courting. But uncertain or not Laslow stands up and puts a smile on his face again. “Close your eyes? And put out your hands.” 

 

For what it’s worth, Laslow does. He takes a deep breath and it comes out as a dramatic sigh. “Keaton,” He says warily. His eyes are shut tight. “You’re one of my dearest friends, but if you put a bug in my hands right now I’ll scream.”

 

"It's not a bug," Keaton says. His voice is soft and he sort of hopes it's soothing because he's certain this is something more up Laslow's alley. "But it's fragile. Please don't throw it." 

 

“Why would I want to throw it if it’s not a bug?” Laslow asks, but then he stiffens while Keaton places the gift in his hands. He peeks one eye open… and bites his lip to hold in a whine. Wow, he looks handsome like that. He’s not trying to be, by any means. But with his lower lip caught between his teeth and whimpering… it doesn’t do anything to help the building rut inside of Keaton, that’s for sure. “W-What is--This is a s-s-sna…” 

 

“It’s a snake’s skin!” Keaton is very excited about it. “This sort of snake is hard to come by, and their skins keep vibrant colors even after they shed them. Do you see the oranges and reds?” 

 

“Doesn’t that mean it belonged to a  _ poisonous _ snake?" Laslow asks, warily. He doesn't move an inch. He's still got his hands held out the way they were when Keaton placed the snakeskin there. "I--erm--Keaton, I know this is a very valuable treasure to you… I can't possibly accept it." 

 

Keaton hates the way his heart sinks. Again? He doesn’t want this gift either? “You don’t like it?” 

 

"It's lovely! Uh, it's wonderful, Keaton. It's just that… well, I'm not really a fan of receiving any little critters as a gift. Erm--alive or otherwise. Besides! You owe me nothing." He slides the snakeskin back into Keaton's hands. Somehow it feels twice as heavy when it's weighed down with Laslow's rejection. Keaton tries not to look quite as disappointed as he is. He was sure this one would be perfect. 

 

Laslow smiles wider at him and it’s not fair. It’s almost like he’s mocking him, but Keaton knows he’s not. He would never do that. He just… he must not understand the point of these gifts. The next one will just have to be even more incredible. He’ll have to accept it! “Keaton?” Laslow asks. “Are you in there? Why don’t you sit down and have lunch with me?” 

 

“What? I’m here,” Keaton answers. “But, uh, no thanks! I’ve got to do something.” He turns on his heel and walks out of the mess hall. Maybe he should have stayed for lunch? Maybe he could have spent more time with Laslow. His pretty mate--he smells so nice. Always like tea and soaps. He’s a very special treasure all on his own, but Keaton still needs to earn his affections so he can call him his own. 

 

By the time he finds it, it’s already evening. It’s getting dark out! Keaton is starting to melt. This is it--do or die. If Laslow accepts this gift then Keaton can call him his mate and ask him to share his rut with him. And… if he doesn’t, then Keaton will go it alone. He’ll just have to work harder to win Laslow’s heart by next season. 

 

“Keaton!” 

 

His head snaps up and his tail wags to the sound of Laslow calling out for him. He waves at him and he strolls over so casually, but it’s like he’s teasing him. Like he knows that Keaton is about to enter a harsh rut and he wants to make every sway and step count. Or maybe it’s just that Keaton wants him so badly? He could almost whine. 

 

Laslow comes to a stop and smiles. “I didn’t see you at dinner. What was it you said you needed to do? Can I help?” 

 

“It’s nothing,” Keaton says. “Laslow, I got you a gift. To make up for the others.” 

 

Laslow rocks on his heels. He settles with his hands folded behind his back. He just looks so good. Almost too good! It’s not fair. He tilts his head just enough to make Keaton’s heart stutter. “I told you that you don’t owe me any gifts. You shouldn’t have.” 

 

“You didn’t like the first two, I thought maybe this one would be better.” This one has to be better. This one isn’t like the others anyway. He opens his mouth but he smiles because Laslow holds his hands out and closes his eyes without being asked. 

 

"Alright. Well, I'm going to be more optimistic about this. I don't know why you're trying so hard, but it's the thought that counts, after all." His lips pull into a thin, sweet smile. "It's not my birthday, you know." 

 

Keaton takes a slow breath. He tugs the gift from his pocket. This one… this one has to be the one. He places it into Laslow's hand and to his delight, Laslow's fingers curl up around it without fear. He doesn't get stiff or look anxious… just curious when he peers down at it.

 

“Oh, Keaton,” He says, “This is a pocket watch.” He raises it up to inspect it. He turns it over in his hands… Keaton’s heart is racing the whole time. Does he like it? Laslow brushes his thumb over the glass. Then he shakes it… and holds it up to his ear. “Well it’s certainly broken,” he says, “But it’s probably still quite valuable, Keaton. This looks like it’s gilded. The glass is cracked, but it could be replaced…” 

 

Keaton isn't sure what's happening. He likes it then, doesn't he? Laslow steps closer. Dangerously close, he leans into Keaton to point out some details. "My father, when I was a boy, had a small collection of pocket watches. I'm sure I never told you that, but he taught me a thing or two about them. Like here, do you see the odd shape of this one? It isn't round like the watches we see often. This is a very early model, likely one of the first of its kind. The glass casing is broken… but here," He pushes a button and Keaton is momentarily fascinated. The glass casing pops open and the hands of the clock are exposed. Laslow's voice drops a touch lower. Maybe just because they're so intimately close now that he's showing this to Keaton?

 

“Do you see? There’s not a hand for the seconds. This is  _ old _ Keaton, and if you were to have the glass replaced and have a tinker look at this… I’m certain you could have it running good as new. I can’t take this from you. This clock is more valuable than anything I own!” 

 

Laslow reaches out and takes Keaton’s hand. It would be romantic if it weren’t heartbreaking. He curls Keaton’s hand around the watch and pats it gently with his own. “This is a beautiful treasure Keaton. You should be quite proud of it!” 

 

How could he reject this one too? “But..! I want you to have it.” He tries to push it back into Laslow’s hands. Maybe he won’t accept it as a courting gift, but he doesn’t usually hear Laslow speak so passionately about the treasures that he finds. He should have it. 

 

Laslow looks hesitant. Then he smiles. “Keaton, I’ll tell you what. I was thinking of heading into town to visit with some ladies. I’ll take it with me and while I’m there I’ll ask around about a tinker who might be able to look after this for you. How is that?” 

 

Keaton thinks every bit of energy leaves his body at that moment. Laslow is going to go look for a different mate again. But at least he's taking the watch with him. Even if it's just a shred, it gives Keaton hope that he can win his favor next time. 

 

“Mate? You’re looking a bit down. Would you like to join me? Maybe a night out is what you need,” Laslow says. Keaton shakes his head. He can’t go out--he’s got to get back to his tent so he can work through his rut.

 

“No thanks! I’m glad you like the watch, Laslow. I’ll see you around!” He turns and leaves before his smile can fall off his face, but his ear twitches and he hears Laslow mutter a quiet goodbye as well. He knows it isn’t the most comfortable way to end a conversation, but he has to. He’s got to get to his tent. He barely makes it before he feels like he could cry. 

 

He just doesn’t have the energy to waste on crying. His whole body is overly hot. He’s sweating and both tired and wildly awake at once. His heart is sinking deeper and deeper. He’s not meant to be alone for this! But he’ll be fine. He always is. 

 

His pride took a pretty big hit today. He curls up his fingers in his bedroll and huffs. He's ashamed of himself and it's not even his fault. It's clear that Laslow doesn't understand he's being courted. It's clear but how can Keaton tell him? He just said that he's searching for a mate. If he wanted Keaton… well, wouldn't he just say so?

 

Keaton whines. Maybe because of the rut or maybe because of the pity party he's throwing for himself, but either way, not a second passes from the moment the sound leaves his lips to the moment when his tent flap opens. He thought he'd tied that off, but he's been wrong before. "L-Laslow?" He asks.

 

Laslow was supposed to go into town, wasn’t he? But he’s here. He’s got a tray balanced in his hand too, while he closes the tent flaps behind him. Maybe it’s because he’s so used to carrying food or drink to his liege that he’s talented at balancing it. He sets it down on the ground near Keaton’s bedroll… and then invites himself to sit on the side of it as well. 

 

Keaton  _ yelps _ . He sits upright and shoves his pillow into his lap to spare himself a little decency. Laslow notices, it’s obvious he does because he glances down at the pillow and then back up… but then he smiles and, bless his heart, it makes Keaton’s ears perk up and his tail wag. “What are you doing here?” 

 

"Well it occurred to me that you didn't eat at all today," Laslow says. "You were so busy looking for those treasures today, I assumed you forgot. So I brought you some tea and a snack, but… well, are you sick? Your face is a bit red, too." 

 

Laslow reaches out and puts the back of his hand against Keaton’s forehead. His whole heart melts! He tilts his head to nuzzle right into Laslow’s hand. Laslow is worried about him, Laslow stayed to help take care of him. It’s sweet! It’s a gesture that certainly won’t go unnoticed. “I’m not sick,” Keaton says, “It’s just… This is normal for a wolfskin. It’s just a rut.” 

 

“So,” Laslow sits back onto his hands and turns his head to keep watching Keaton. It’s almost flirty and it’s not  _ fair _ . “How do we fix it?” 

 

“Well.” Keaton clears his throat. He tries his best not to sound a little bitter about this. Laslow didn’t  _ know _ that he was rejecting him, after all. “Normally we find a mate to help us through it, but the mate I chose didn’t accept any of my courting gifts.” 

 

"Oh." Laslow frowns. Then his eyes widen a bit and he pulls the pocket watch out from his pant pocket. " _ Oh.  _ Keaton, I--this? You mean  _ me? _ ” 

 

For a moment they’re both quiet. Laslow looks at the watch again and then silently slips it back into his pocket. Keaton falls back onto his sheets. “You should go. Wolfskin ruts are intense--I don’t want to take advantage.” 

 

“Well, wait,” Laslow argues. “Keaton, wait. Why did you ask for me to be your mate, then? Because you wanted someone to sleep with, or well… I’m not looking for a one night stand, Keaton.” 

 

“Are you kidding?” Keaton sits back up. How can he think for even a moment that he’s not asking for a real relationship? “How long have I been bringing you courting gifts?” 

 

"Every time you've shared your treasures with me, you were trying to flirt with me?" His cheeks turn so dark. "And now you--well this is a lot to take in." 

 

"Every time I try to get your attention you always run off to find some lady to marry. You don't need any of them though… I want to be your mate. I can give you anything they can. Can't you just… marry me?" 

 

“Keaton,” Laslow says softly. “That’s a lot to ask when you’re not in your right mind… But if you still want to court me then I think you should ask me again. I’ve had a lot of time to think about the broken watch you gave me, and I actually quite like it. Just as it is, it reminds me of spending time with you.”

 

The broken watch reminds him of Keaton? It's an interesting thing to say. Keaton reaches out and takes Laslow's hand and… he's so excited when Laslow curls his fingers up in his. His eyes light up. Sure, he's uncomfortable and certainly needy right now, but this is the first time Laslow has so openly shown him affection. And he knows what it means now, there's no ignorance involved!

 

"You see, you're always finding the value in things below the surface. When I see garbage or a bug you see a treasure or a friend. I envy you for that. But with this, I can see beneath the surface. I can see the effort and the value and the history. So it reminds me of you." Laslow turns his eyes to look at Keaton. He's shy. He looks away but then right back, and Keaton's heart won't stop racing. "You're a lot more than your face value too, aren't you? And so am I. So ask me one more time, please? I accept. I accept the gift, and I accept your request. And, if you'll have me, I'll help you through whatever this is, too." 

 

Keaton could die. This is everything he wanted! He leans forward and grabs Laslow's face. Poor Laslow yelps as he's forced to fall forward into a kiss, but Keaton can feel his smile spread wide into it. He shifts onto his hands and knees and crawls closer to Keaton and that's when things suddenly become dangerous. A kiss is sweet and simple, but the moment Laslow shows an interest in anything more Keaton is reminded of the urgency of his rut. 

 

He curls up his hand into Laslow’s hair and pulls him down into a kiss twice as urgent and three times and deep. Laslow gasps… but he keeps up with it for the most part. “You’re sure?” Keaton mumbles into those kisses. “You can still be my mate if you’re not ready yet. I’ll survive a rut alone.” 

 

Laslow shakes his head no. He settles properly in his lap and Keaton is already stiff and hard against him. "I can help you with this," Laslow says. His breath comes out in hushed, tiny pants between kisses. Keaton loves the way his breath tastes on his lips and on his tongue. "You want me to stay, right?" 

 

"Right," Keaton says. He doesn't even think about it. Of course, he wants Laslow to stay. That was his goal the entire day, for all this time leading up to his rut. He wants Laslow to help him through it. It starts with Laslow's vest. It just has to go. So does all of his shirts, actually. He looks great in these clothes, don't get Keaton wrong, but he's wearing way too many of them. Keaton just barely has a chance to fumble with the buttons before Laslow reaches up to help him. 

 

He doesn’t say anything. Their eyes meet for a moment and Laslow smiles… but then he looks down at his shirt and helps Keaton shrug it off of his shoulders. He’s way too handsome. How is it fair? He’s got soft skin and pink nipples and there’s so much to look at and do. Keaton drags his fingertips along his chest and Laslow shivers. 

 

"I didn't exactly come prepared for this," Laslow mumbles. He plays with Keaton's fingertips… then pulls at his gloves. Once that's gone he slides his hand into Keaton's and gives it a gentle squeeze. 

 

Keaton’s heart is hammering in his chest. This is real, he suddenly realizes. Everything that’s going on is really happening. Laslow is here. He’s agreed to be his mate, he wants to have a serious relationship with him, he wants to help him with his  _ rut _ even. It’s incredible! Laslow is incredible. 

 

And he pounces. He makes quick work of pushing Laslow back into the sheets because that’s easily going to be the most comfortable for him. Keaton is horny. That’s not hard to guess: he’s in rut. But he pushes his knee between Laslow’s legs until his thigh is pressed hard against his cock, and he’s happy to find that  _ Laslow _ is hard too. Or at least damn near it. And given the chance, Laslow rolls his hips up to hump Keaton's thigh. 

 

He bites his lip. It’s nearly too much--how can something so simple as that drive Keaton to madness? It’s not fair. Keaton wants to be the one biting that lip. He leans down and kisses Laslow all over again. As he does he starts to pull his own shirt off. He nearly rips the buttons. Laslow gets the memo: he squirms his way out of his pants too. Then he’s just naked and such a pretty mate there underneath Keaton. 

 

It's like his brain is starting to short circuit. It's the rut, Keaton knows. His head isn't in the right place right now. But Laslow's hand finds its way to his cheek and it's cool and gentle. "Stay with me, then," Laslow hums so softly. "We're not quite ready yet."

 

He bends his knee and uses it to playfully thwap Keaton’s leg. “I’ve got oil,” Keaton blurts. He still feels hazy, but he thinks he can think a little clearer when Laslow is laughing so pathetically. Like he’s both relieved and nervous at the same time. 

 

“That’s probably a fine start!” He says. “But do you have patience?” 

 

Does he? Maybe. Keaton is sure he has oil though. He’s got to. He has to step away from Laslow to find it. He’s got a bad habit of keeping anything he finds, but he rummages until he finds what he’s looking for. 

 

The bottle is cold so he imagines the oil is as well. That’s why, when he settles himself back on the bedroll between Laslow’s legs, he pours it into his hand to warm it first. He rubs it between his fingers, slick and shiny… 

 

If Laslow’s nervous he’s doing a fairly good job of hiding it. Keaton reaches down and wraps his slick hand around Laslow’s shaft. He gives it a gentle tug, then another, and he asks “Do you know what rut entails?”

 

Laslow's words come out in a broken, pitchy moan. "N-Never had one myself, really." He bucks up into Keaton's hand, but then he whines. Probably because Keaton opens his fist and moves away from his cock in favor of something else. Slow and steady, he forces himself to be some shade of patient. He's got to because he owes it to Laslow to take care of him and take things at a pace he can handle. The pad of his finger circles Laslow's rim… and then he lets it dip inside of him.

 

Laslow is tense but not as tense as Keaton expected. It lasts just a moment while Laslow gasps… and then all the tension leaves him with a slow exhale. “You’ve got to be well prepared…” Keaton says. 

 

"Please don't say that out loud," Laslow mumbles. He turns his head to look away, and Keaton watches his blush glow in the dim lighting. So he is shy… but he's still so willing. He keeps his hips steady and relaxed and he's so easily worked open. By the time Keaton's sliding a third finger into place, he's already using his fingers to mock a thrusting motion… and it's so hard to focus.

 

Keaton’s brain is a fog full of voices chanting over and over to take him, breed him, love him. He wants to give into that more than anything, but he’s hanging onto a sliver of rationality telling him to wait. But waiting is  _ so hard.  _ Laslow whimpers and meets the way Keaton thrusts his fingers. He raises his hips and even better than that he reaches up and wraps his arms snug around Keaton’s shoulders. 

 

“Keaton,” Laslow gasps. He looks so unwound underneath him… “This is fine--this--I want you now. Aren’t you ready?” 

 

Didn’t this take an interesting turn? Keaton is the one in rut, but Laslow’s the picture perfect mate, right now. He’s needy and panting and meeting every touch. It’s a dream come true, really. “Alright,” He says. “Yeah. I’m ready if you are!”

 

The last of their clothes on the ground is Keaton’s slacks. He shoves them down past his hips and off his legs. Laslow watches. Keaton doesn’t miss a second of the way he wets his lips with his tongue. The way his eyes dart down. And then Laslow reaches out and trails his fingertips close to the base of Keaton’s cock. Right over the slight bulge of his knot. 

 

"Oh," He whispers. Keaton dips his head to the side, but Laslow just flashes him a smile. "Plenty of oil then, love," he reminds him gently. As if Keaton would forget! He's going to do his very best to make this the best night of Laslow's life, after all. 

 

Honestly, Keaton's just trying to balance how excited and nervous and happy he is with how hazy his mind is getting. It's like bursts of reality coming in between waves of nothing but mindless rut… and it only gets a little worse when he positions himself over Laslow and finally slips inside of him. 

 

“Ah!” Laslow jolts to hug Keaton close to him. He pulls him down and Keaton gasps when he’s met with a face full of Laslow’s neck. 

 

“Are you alright?” He asks, almost nervously. What if he says he’s not?  _ “Laslow _ , you feel so good, please be alright. I don’t want to break you already…” He takes in a deep breath of Laslow’s skin. He smells nice… but he would smell nicer if he were covered with  _ Keaton’s _ scent. He would smell nicer if he had a nice mark on his neck that claimed him. 

 

“I’m--I’m fine,” Laslow breathily laughs. “Keaton, I’m fine,” he says. He reaches up and knots up his fingers in Keaton’s hair. Then he  _ tilts his head _ like he's putting his neck on display for Keaton and everything is fuzzy again. The worry and the logic all float away, and it's just  _ breed, mate, claim _ over and over. 

 

And Laslow did say he was fine, so Keaton lets go of his last remaining reservations. Laslow is still clinging to him, but that’s just fine. He puts his weight onto his own arms, just on either side of Laslow’s chest, and he snaps his hips forward. 

 

He’s been trying to win Laslow’s attention for so long. His silly, pretty mate who didn’t even notice his advances because he was so busy looking at human girls. But Keaton is more than certain that after tonight Laslow won’t have any interest in humans or girls ever again. He’ll be so pleased! It’s certain. 

 

He certainly sounds pleased now. Granted Keaton’s mind is hazy but Laslow’s isn’t. Laslow isn’t under any influence but his own pleasure, but he sounds thrilled. He drops his head back into the pillow, he curls his fingers up into Keaton’s skin, and even better than any of that he wraps his legs snug around Keaton’s hips to keep him close. 

 

It’s a jagged pace at best. Laslow’s moans are pretty but they’re stuttered because every hard thrust has them both jolting. But he whispers encouragement every chance he gets to breathe.

 

It’s wild but so is Keaton so that should hardly be a surprise. But then he notices Laslow wriggle his arm down between them to stroke his own cock and his haze doesn’t clear but he does lay his hand over Laslow’s to still it. “Wait,” He pants.

 

Laslow waits… but when he tilts his eyes up to Keaton he looks uncertain. “Wait for what?” A breath later he’s silent again. Keaton needs him to wait until he’s knotted, of course. What else would he ask him to wait for? It will feel so much  _ better  _ if he waits. 

 

While it swells the way Keaton thrusts into him is different. He doesn't withdraw--he won't risk missing his chance. Instead, he ruts forward, grinds hard into Laslow and draws startled moans out of him. "Keaton?" He asks.

 

Keaton blinks out of his haze only because Laslow’s hand is on his face. He leans down and nuzzles his nose against Laslow’s cheek. “Mhmm?” 

 

But Laslow just smiles and turns to kiss the apple of Keaton’s cheek himself. “Ah, there he is. This rut must be hard on you… don’t worry then. I’ll--ah!--I’ll be here through it all.” 

 

It's no doubt hard to talk when he's got Keaton's knot swollen up inside of him. It's not too big--it shouldn't hurt him. Humans and Wolfskin aren't typically mates, but it's happened before. It's happening now. Keaton knows he probably just feels overwhelmed, not pain. The weight of that knot pressing firmly against his prostate without relenting… well, that's why Keaton told him to wait. But he doesn't have to wait any longer. 

 

Keaton nips pretty red marks into Laslow’s neck while he resumes rocking his hips. He’s close. Keaton, that is. Certainly Laslow too but before this first round ends he wants to make sure he covers this last important base. Laslow bites his lower lip hard. He whines, but more than that he lays his head gently against Keaton’s. He’s looking for reassurance and help through the build, isn’t he? Keaton just keeps his pace though. He’ll get him there. He’ll get them both there!

 

He mouths over Laslow’s neck relentlessly. First to leave behind little bites and bits of evidence for later… but then because he finds exactly the spot he wants to mark more permanently. “Love you,” He breathes out… and then he bites.

 

His teeth are made for this. Sharp and meant to cut through skin and meat… the bite is clean and easy but he can feel Laslow jolt under him. But better than that he feels Laslow  _ tense _ under him. Tighter and tighter, and the poor thing moans too loud right by Keaton’s ear. It’s too much! 

 

Laslow cums and Keaton knows it because the tension in him breaks like glass shattering. It’s obvious and loud and incredibly satisfying to witness all the pieces fall apart. Keaton cums as a direct result. Laslow is  _ too tight _ and too  _ good _ and it’s over way too soon to satisfy the rut… but it brings him back to a more rational state of mind.

 

He licks over Laslow's neck. He's bleeding quite a bit… but he'll be alright. Keaton will take care of him, he'll stop the blood. For now, he just looks down at him and grins. Laslow is… a handsome mess. He's sweaty, his chest is heaving, he's got his own cum splattered sticky across his abs… and he drops his arm above his head like he's just totally exhausted. And then… then he catches Keaton looking, and despite a pink blush, he drops just one eye closed in the sweetest, most playful wink. 

 

“I hope,” He pants, “I kept up to your standards?” He doesn’t try to move away and that’s probably because he knew. When he first saw Keaton’s cock he surely knew. They’re stuck for a little while, but that’s just fine. It’s going to give Keaton a chance to lay here and cuddle his mate, and more importantly a chance to clean up that wound and stop the bleeding. In fact, Laslow taps the injury with his fingertip. “This one hurts, love.” 

 

“It won’t hurt too long,” Keaton promises. He kisses it again, but then he’s distracted by kissing Laslow’s jaw. His skin tastes like sweat in the sweetest way. He catches the corner of his mouth and then Laslow eagerly turns his head to kiss him directly. “That one stakes my claim. Even when it heals… other Wolfskin will know you’re mine. They won’t take you or hurt you… because they would have to answer to me.” 

 

Keaton isn’t sure how worried about being spirited away by Wolfskin Laslow was, but he doesn’t seem worried now. He just reaches up and scratches behind Keaton’s ear in that way that he just  _ loves _ … and he kisses him again. “I’m sorry it took this long,” Laslow eventually says. His eyes droop closed and he relaxes into the bedroll a little better. Keaton does his best to help him get situated. He should be comfortable! They have a long night ahead of them. “Now that you mention it, I suppose it was obvious the whole time that you were trying to court me. I suppose I can be daft now or then. Forgive me?” 

 

“What’s there to forgive?” Keaton asks. He can’t imagine for a moment blaming Laslow for something like this. It was a miscommunication! He licks over Laslow’s injury one more time before he balls up some of the blankets to hold against it and slow the bleeding. “We can be together now! And as soon as we can… We’ll go get you a ring to prove it. Humans like those, right?” 

 

Laslow chuckles something soft. Keaton is fairly certain he said he didn’t want to decide to be married on a whim during rut, but… What better time, when emotions are raw and unmasked? Besides… Keaton sort of already did mark him… “Alright. I’ll accept your ring.  _ Later _ . First, we've got to get you back up to snuff, alright? So relax. I'm already yours--you don't have to prove a thing."


End file.
